


Little Things

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [644]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Jeff/Lucy and 757? (I just picked a random number757: The Little Things Give You Away: Linkin Park
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [644]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Little Things

Jeff comes alone; he can’t picture anyone else in this scene.

This was just for them.

This year the weather had turned early, a turbulent grey sky pouring water onto fading flowers. He walks slowly, acutely aware of the sodden weight of his great coat, the way the wind catches the rain and flicks it up under his broad black umbrella.

Lucy had a place all to herself, a quiet corner hidden from the rest of the cemetery by the trees.

He assumes its the boys who have kept the stone clear of the creeping vines, who had placed the last bouquet of flowers that was only now just losing its colour, and he takes a moment to let himself feel touched that, with every weight piled on their too young shoulders, they’d made time for this.

If Lucy were here, she’d have boxed his ears for letting it get this far.

He stands before her, soul bared and eyes wet with more than rain. “Sorry it’s been so long, darl,” he tells the motionless stone. “Got a little caught up. Edge of space. I know you’d say that’s no excuse, but it’s the best I’ve got.”

The asteroid is gone now, taking his makeshift cairn of pebbles with it. It feels intimidating now, to be stood before her full monument. Or maybe that was just the guilt weighing his soul heavy.

“I know, I know,” he says as a gust of wind splatters rain against his cheek. “But I’m back now. And you should see them, Luce. You’d be so proud. I know I am.”

The rain eased, the wind stilled as Jeff caught his wife up on all that had changed and all that had stayed the same.


End file.
